How dare you
by wehavewaffles
Summary: Ryuuji was having a normal morning, that is until he finds a note on his locker from an unknown person that WON'T LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR A WEEK AND IT'S DRIVING HIM NUTS.
1. Chapter 1

Ryuuji is a composed and organized person.

He woke up at his usual waking time- five thirty in the morning, went for his morning jog that he just could not get through the day without, had a shower, he ate breakfast, and got to class early. Yes, he liked to plan and organize his day accordingly.

What he _didn't_ plan was to glare at his locker for five minutes after biology. Because apparently; someone thought that fucking with Suguro Ryuuji was a good idea.

What was this 'Suguro Ryuuji' staring at you may ask?

A note. A simple note with absolute horrid hand writing that was glued to his locker with duct tape. It read:

 _'_ _There are 8 planets in the universe, but only seven after I destroy Uranus.' …what._ First of all, there are many more than '8 planets' in the universe. whoever wrote that note was a complete dumbass. Second of all, What the actual flying fuck.

Ryuuji was pretty sure he was fuming, and rightfully so! How dare this person even **write** to him like that?! Ryuuji grabbed the little note off of his locker, crumpled it up in his fist and threw it into the garbage bin as he walked away fuming.

...

He couldn't believe this. He absolutely could **not** believe this.

' _your ass is so nice that it is a shame that you have to sit on it.'_

Ryuuji immediately looked around him but found no one in particular that caught his eye or acted suspicious _._ God damn it he was gonna find this person and either kick their ass, or kick their ass! They had nowhere to escape to and he was gonna find this bastard no matter what!

...

It had been a week and Ryuuji still couldn't find this fuckfaced shithead! This was getting absolutely ridiculous and he was gonna put a stop to this!

' _Not to impress you or anything… but I'm batman.' 'Roses are red, violets are blue, I like rice, let's have sex.' 'Roses are red, foxes are clever, I like your butt let me touch it forever.' 'Do you raise chickens? Because you raise my cock-'_

 _That's. it._

 _That was the last straw- "WHO THE FUCK IS MAKING THESE?!" Everyone was now starring at Ryuuji, shocked at his outburst._ Except for _one snicKERING_ _ **OKUMURA-**_

 **"OKUMURAAAAAAAAAA!..."**

 **End.**


	2. Rin's POV

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last short chapter, I wasn't expecting it**

 **Rin's POV**

"Alright, now remember; if you ca- "' _If you can't beat this game then I win the bet. yada yada yada'…_ yeah ok I get it let's get on with it!" Rin interrupted Shima before he could say that same damn sentence for the millionth time.

Shima looked skeptical and stared at the half demon for another second. "Rin narrowed his eyes as They calmly watched it grow into a small frog. "Are you sure you understand what you're getting yourself into? Cause if Bon finds out you're totally screwed." Rin sighed irritably and rolled his eyes. "if you, as in yourself, win; I have to prank rooster-head for as long as you want me to, but if _I,_ as in myself _,_ win; you have to buy me the ice cream of my choice for a month. Yeah, I get it so _now_ can we start…?" he said it all slowly and mockingly so Shima would finally stop pestering him about it!

"Guys I don't think this is a very good idea…" Konekomaru stated this in caution as he stared at the computer screen in front of them. Shima crossed his arms and lay back against the wall behind him as he sat on the bed. "nonsense, Rin already decided that he would do it." Rin nodded as he began hooking himself up to the computer with wires. "Are you sure this is safe?" Koneko asked- pointing his question towards his best friend who replied with a simple 'positive'.

The brunet called for the two to come and witness. The game started with a small tadpole swimming in a large puddle of water at the bottom left side of the screen. Rin narrowed his eyes as the three of them calmly watched it grow into a small frog. Rin tried his best to stay calm so the little frog wouldn't shrink back into the puddle and back into a tadpole. For you see- the motive of the game was; if you could stay completely calm throughout the whole game, the small frog would soon evolve into a lizard, that lizard into a mouse, mouse into a small chimp and so on.

But if you start to get excited and your heart starts beating faster, the creature will go backwards and evolve backwards, leaving you at square one.

Now this is where the bet comes in; Shima bet that Rin couldn't get the creature to evolve the whole way without getting excited or happy. The less energy you got, the faster it will evolve. Of course Rin agreed and of course he only had one shot at this. He was determined to stay as unexcited as possible. All that went to shit when he saw the ADORABLE LITTLE CHIMP OH GOD. A huge gasp escaped Rin's wide mouth as he started chanting in a high pitched voice- "oh it's so cute- oh my god!" he gasped dramatically. "look at him running with those little legs- shit! No wait I'm calm! I'm calm I swear!"by the time his small rant was finished, the small little frog turned back into its original form of the tadpole. Rin stared at the screen with his jaw hanging wide open with shock at how quick he had lost.

Shima stared with aw for a moment before bursting out laughing. "y-you didn't even last t-to the midpoint!" Konekomaru started to think that maybe his friend was possessed with how hard and evil his laughter became. "b-but…"Rin stammered as his pink haired friend finally calmed down. "ahhh…hehe that was funny."

Rin sniffed. "free ice cream…gone.

…

"Ok let's see… 'best..pickup..lines'… oh that's a good one! Even though there are more than eight planets but whatever." He rummaged through a list of 'best pickup lines' on the internet. "ew…that diahrrea one is fucking gross!" ( **A/N** we all know which one he's talking about) "hmm..but kinda funny.. NO Rin, NO. it's gross and that's it!" he sighed as he picked out the one he wanted and wrote it down on a piece of paper. He frowned but it soon turned into a smile and an eventual smirk.

"oh well, might as well have some fun with this~"

…

Rin and Shima were hiding behind a wall, observing as they almost couldn't contain their laughter at Ryuuji's reaction to the note Rin oh so kindly left him on his locker. There he was, walking down the hall from who- knows what class and then just stood in front of his locker for five minutes. It was priceless and Rin was gonna make sure he would get some fun out of this. Well, Shima apparently thought the exact same since he looked like he was going to explode.

That week was probably the most fun Rin had had in months. He would write down a stupidass pick up line and stick it onto Suguro's locker for the older teen to see, he wondered if Ryuuji thought he had a secret admirer or something. as the week went by, the funnier the reactions were. For example, on Wednesday Ryuuji simply completely ignored it and walked away, that was until he ran back with a furious expression and ripped the small piece of paper to shreds. Rin thought that the most recent one he made was the most fitting. Not that Rin was saying that Ryuuji raised his cock or nothing, but he just looked like a rooster and he acted like a dick, enough said.

Apparently Ryuuji didn't find it quite as amusing and he finally snapped. And that's where Rin got caught. You had to admit that it was pretty fucking funny, did Rin have a good time playing with Suguro? Hell yeah.

Did he actually mean those pick up lines?... maybe.

Did he get beat to a pulp and questioned afterwards? yes, and it hurt like hell.

Was it worth not getting a month worth of ice cream?

.

.

.

Probably.


End file.
